Appmon: The Mysteries of a Digital Ghost
by starfyhero
Summary: "It all started with a split" When Nate was searching something up on his computer, a being known as an appmon comes out of it then asks for his help. A similar situation comes along with another friend and new neighbor, and now they have to figure out why the appmon are going crazy again, as well as the mystery with Serbirdmon and the mysterious M and L Programs.
1. Two Minds Think Alike!

_It all started with a split_

Nate was searching up something on his computer.

Whisper was looking at something on his y-pad.

Jibanyan was taking a little catnap.

"Hm, something's off."

He was trying to search something on the search bird website, but it was lagging quite a bit.

On the other side of the computer, something was on the run.

 _"Now first I avoid some triggers, then some said triggers try to jump me, darn my luck. Now, maybe this computer user can help me."_

The being soon made a zip line towards the screen.

"You know what, maybe I should just refresh the page."

As he went for his mouse, the computer screen began to glow.

The being popped out of it right after.

"Wh-whaaaa" Nate managed to stammer as he looked at the being.

The being jumped back for a moment before properly standing up.

Whisper and Jibanyan looked confused as Nate looked at him.

"Let's just say...I'm a digital yo-kai." he responded.

"Nyate, who are you talking to?" Jibanyan asked.

"Wait, neither of you can see this guy?"

"These two ghosts can't see me with the naked eye without some assistance from something in particular." the being told him.

He soon jumped off of the desk that he was standing on and walked towards them.

All he did was give them a tap.

"So, can you see me now?"

The two were looking at him curiously, wondering how a hologram was talking to them.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

He turned back to face Nate.

"Let me ask you first, has anything weird been going on through the internet?"

"Whisper, haven't you just told me yesterday that the GPS on your y-pad got you lost?"

He gave a nod.

"Interesting. I've actually been seeing this sort of this going on here a lot lately. Let's just say where I'm from, we can take care of this problem pretty easily! But first..."

He turned towards his watch.

The dream watch then projected a message.

 _Do you want to be a true protagonist?_  
 _Y/N_

"...I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but I did deal with worse than just a simple computer virus, I even faced Death!"

He soon pressed yes on the hologram.

It disappeared and the watch began to change a bit.

It gained an additional slot on the bottom and the glass cover on the watch-face began to change a bit.

* _Pairing Serbirdmon*_

The watch changed colors to that of a shade of green and red.

Something then appeared under the being's feet.

He levitated over to him.

"Pleasure to meet you buddy, I'm Serbirdmon!"

"Wh-what are you anyway?"

"I told ya, I'm like a digital yo-kai! I'm an appmon!"

He then showed them the thing he was standing on.

"This is my appmon chip! You can call it something like a yo-kai medal."

As Nate was about to ask him something, he heard his parents complaining about something.

"They just got home now?"

The group looked out the door to see what was going on.

"It shouldn't have taken us this long to get home!"

Nate then saw something come out of his mother's phone.

"What is that?"

"That is Navimon, the navigation appmon!" Serbirdmon told him.

The appmon noticed them, and began to run away.

"After him, we can't let him get away!"

They chased him outside when they saw something odd.

"Okay, now what the heck is this tear in space?"

"Use the watch!"

Nate proceeded to point the watch towards the rip, and it began to open as they were being teleported.

"H-how?" Whisper gaped in awe as Jibanyan proceeded to whack him to get him out of that state.

They were soon in another place entirely.

"This is an AR field. Here some appmon can-"

Serbirdmon got interrupted by an arrow shuriken.

They then saw the Navimon.

"He's been infected! Nate, take my chip and put it into the watch, I think I can take care of this guy!" he ordered as he disappeared into the chip he was standing on.

Nate gave a nod, and snatched up the levitating chip.

"Alright, calling Serbirdmon! Appmon chip, do your thing!"

 _Appli arise!_

The chip was being registered, as Nate aimed the watch to fire.

A beam came out and hit the ground.

 _Serbirdmon! (quite the little guy ain't he?)_  
 _Serbirdmon! A standard grade appmon, a social type with the database search ability!_

"Ah, it feels nice to finally be in physical form! Now, why don't I take care of this guy again?" he said as he summoned his weapon bracelets and lunged for the infected Navimon.

"Again? Isn't this the only time we met?" Jibanyan asked.

"Remember, he did say that where he's from he deals with this problem a lot. Perhaps he's fought a Navimon before, whis?" Whisper told him.

As soon as they turned back to focus on the fight, Navimon was calmed already.

"Thanks for the help. I promise I'll take care of anymore left over problems in the GPS app, here's my chip!" he disappeared as Nate took the chip.

"Thanks Navimon."

Nate and Serbirdmon looked at each other, then grinned.

"Now I do have to wonder what that bird has in store for us yo-kai?" Jibanyan asked as the group left for home.

 _In the next chapter:  
"Now why did he run away? Did I do something wrong?" Gatchmon asked._

 _Inaho and USApyon were walking while taking a look at the tv screens showcasing the latest games._

 _Suddenly, something at the corner on one of the screens caught her eye._

 _"Oh, who are you?"_

 _The being turned around._

 _"Are you talking to me? I'm actually a powerhouse of an appmon, Karatemon!"_


	2. A Good Karate Chop!

Back in another server, five appmon were missing their buddies.

"Why did he run away? Did I do something wrong?" Gatchmon asked.

"I don't think it was any of our faults big bro! The others also disappeared around the time he did wasu..." Dokamon reassured him.

Offmon looked at them and nodded in agreement.

Hackmon then stepped forward.

"I wish I could track them, but all I'm getting are some signals of the L virus and...wait, I think I just found a bit of a lead." he ran off.

"Wait for us yo!" Musimon shouted after him as they chased him.

Back on the other side, Inaho and USApyon were walking downtown.

They strolled past a store with a bunch of tvs showing the latest games.

They were walking until something caught Inaho's eye.

On the corner of one of the tvs, she saw something looking at a karaoke game.

She knocked on the glass.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

The being then turned around to face them.

"Me? Why, I'm the one that can throw a universal punch, er, chop! I'm the appmon Karatemon!"

"Appmon...COOL!"

USApyon was looking at her confused.

"Who are you talking to dani?"

"Wait, you can't see her?"

Karatemon took notice of him.

"Oh, let me take care of it."

She passed through the glass window and tapped him.

"Hopefully he can see me now!"

"W-wow, you're really tiny!" USApyon exclaimed.

"Well for now I am anyway. That reminds me..."

Making her chip appear under her feet, she glanced at Inaho's watch.

"Take a look at that watch for a second sweetie."

The watch then presented a message through a hologram.

 _Do you want to make people's days better, even if in turn it makes your own worse?_  
 _Y/N_

"Hmm"

She looked at the screen for a second.

"I just want to see people happy at the end of the day."

She pressed yes, and the watch began to change in a similar process as Nate's did.

It got a color scheme of pink and yellow.

 _Pairing Karatemon_

"Okay that settle's it: we're appli buddies!" Karatemon told her with a smile.

They managed to overhear something.

"Huh? Didn't this review site say yesterday that the food here was good?" someone asked their friend.

"Yeah I swear!"

"Review site? Wait..."

Karatemon turned her attention towards their phones.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw an appmon come out of it.

"I knew it! That's Perorimon!" she pointed at the chubby monster as he created a tear into an ar field.

"Now, I need you to point your watch at that tear." she ordered.

Inaho did that, and the three were soon in the AR field.

"Okay, so to make things easier on us..."

She turned into a chip and went into the watch.

 _Appli arise!_

The chip was being registered, as Inaho aimed the watch in panic.

A beam came out and hit the ground.

 _Karatemon! (she's a tough cookie right?)_  
 _Karatemon! A standard grade appmon, a game type with the martial arts ability!_

After looking through the scrambled data and obscure objects, they found him relaxing by a nearby building.

"It's about darn time y'all found me!"

He stood up and faced the trio.

"Now let's see what Leviathan's review of you are...oh right! Too unfit to be left standing!"

He then rolled up in a ball and began to charge towards them.

"I already know how to deal with you. Time to show you some karate with a capital K!"

With a flick of her wrist, she karate-chops him on the head.

That broke him out of the virus' trance.

"This...this feeling. It's the calmest I felt for the last few months!"

He turned himself into a chip.

"Cool!" Inaho stated as she grabbed the chip.

When they got back to their world, they noticed Nate and the others.

Karatemon quickly changed back to her other form and levitated after them.

"We haven't seen each other for the past few days, what's going on?" she asked him.

USApyon greeted Whisper and Jibanyan, then noticed something sitting on Nate's shoulder.

"Hey, are you one of those appmon too, dani?" he asked him.

Serbirdmon looked down, then also took notice of Karatemon.

He quickly hid behind Nate.

"W-wait, don't be scared! I've been wondering where you ran off to, the others are worried about you!" she told him.

It took a moment, but he soon peeked out from behind Nate.

"Really?"

He then came out.

"As to answer your question, I am. I'm Serbirdmon."

Karatemon soon wore a serious look.

"Have you found any infected appmon yet?"

"Have we?!...Well yes." Nate told her.

"It was something called Navimon." Jibanyan added.

"Well we found something by the name of Perorimon!" Inaho told them.

"A Perorimon? That must be a coincidence right?" Serbirdmon asked.

"It's gotta be, the ones we know should be fine!" Karatemon added.

In two different places, some appmon were waiting.

"Come on Reamon, how long are we gonna wait here?" his partner asked.

"Patience Discmon, the last thing he needs is to get startled by you. Besides, in the case we fail at NOT scaring him, there's always Spormon."

In the other place, a small appmon with a soccer ball was waiting.

"I think I just found ya buddy!"

 _In the next chapter:  
Nate peeked out the window to look at the house across the street._

 _"What are you looking at?" Whisper asked as the others joined them._

 _"Mom told me we have new neighbors other than Jerry!"_

 _The girl looked at him._

 _"Reamon? Nice to meet you, I'm Dorothy!"_

 _Just as Nate was about to bring up anything related to the people that moved in, someone tapped him on the shoulder._

 _"Hey, you must be my new neighbor!" he told Nate with a toothy grin._


End file.
